


Living room

by Rosesforexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesforexo/pseuds/Rosesforexo





	Living room

Baekhyun scrolled down his conversation with chanyeol re-reading the "i love you" since he told him to come. Reading. Smiling and reading and then smiling again. The corner of his lips never went down ever since their cute confession time and baekhyun got way too excited he forgot to change his clothes. He was still in his blud velvet pajamas and before he could change into anything proper, he heard the door bell ringing and heard his maid answering the ring. "SHIT SHIT SHIT" he rushed to the huge mirror in his room and adjusted his messy hair and ran downstairs. Cons of living in a huge mansion? Definitely the goddam stairs. Baekhyun's small legs ran down stairs screaming "ITS FOR ME. LET HIM IN" and when he finally ran and stood in the living room few foots away from the door he saw chanyeol already standing there. //SHIT//   
"What a great way to see my boyfriend" he murmured walking towards chanyeol.   
Chanyeol couldnt hide his laughter. The sight of baekhyun running down screaming was too cute to be true.

"DONT! LAUGH!" Baekhyun stomped his feet standing right infront of the tall man forming a pout. 

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulder and took a step forward to wrap his arms around his small boyfriend who was still in his large pajamas. Pulling baekhyun a foot closer chanyeol slowly settled his chin on the crown of baekhyun's head. A small gesture was enough for baekhyun's pout to fade away and for it to become a bright smile. But he couldnt smile too wide, his face was still brushing to chanyeol's chest. He slowly leaned on chanyeol and completed the hug by bringing  his arms to chanyeol's back. 

Seeing the sweet couple, the head maid excused herself into the kitchen with all the other maids leaving the two lovers all alone in the huge living room. 

Baekhyun pressed his cheeks to chanyeol's chest, loving how his tall boyfriend smells so good he tightened his hold. "I love how you smell" he said closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of the hug. 

"And i love YOU" chanyeol said leaving a kiss on baekhyun's head. 

Moving his face from chanyeol's chest baekhyun slowly looked up smiling widely. 

"I love you too"  he tip toed to kiss chanyeol's pink lips which got a reply back with a quick kiss too. They continued to leave short yet sweet pecks on each others lips laughing till chanyeol cupped baekhyun's face and started kissing him passionately.


End file.
